Snowed-In
by LifeAfter
Summary: "There was only one thing Stiles knew for sure; this was totally Derek's fault." Due to Derek's stubbornness, Stiles and Derek end up getting stuck at Derek's house for the night alone due to a snow-storm.


There was only one thing Stiles knew for sure; this was totally Derek's fault. Derek was being a stubborn ass as usual and had refused to listen to Stiles' weather reports given routinely every thirty seconds. The storm was going to hit them any minute he had told him, we aren't going to be able to drive back alive he had warned, we're gonna get snowed in he had persisted. And guess who hadn't listened to him? That's right, Derek.

Now they were on their way speeding down the road through a sheet of white. Stiles didn't know about Derek and his wolf-y vision, but he definitely couldn't see the trees on the side of the road that he was sure were blurring they were going so fast. Stiles' heart was pounding, and he wasn't sure if it was from so much white and so little road, or from the unsure look on Derek's face. Derek wasn't allowed to look unsure, that was definitely Scott's job.

They were on their way back from a stake-out that overall ended up being completely useless. Stiles could have done it by himself, except for the small possibility that he was spotted and attacked so Derek would have needed to be there to protect him. Not that he'd complain about company, especially if it was Derek. Lately it seemed that the two of them were on a lot of random trips to nowhere that ended up mattering. Stiles wasn't sure if it was because Derek was under the impression Stiles was untrustworthy or had suddenly gotten very protective of the only person he seemed to hang out with that was human. He desperately hoped the latter.

Stiles and Derek were alone a lot lately. Derek was always driving him places, and picking him up, and calling a ton of pack meetings all the time. Which Stiles didn't really mind, except for the fact that it had been getting harder to resist Derek by the hour. Stiles wasn't sure if he seemed to be reading into or not, but it seemed that Derek was almost always in his personal space, frequently in one of his 'I must pin Stiles to the surface behind him' moments. Honestly, Stiles was at the point of looking forward to those times, and even tried to put himself in situations where he knew Derek would be in close proximity.

Stiles turned to hear Derek cursing under his breath at the road. Even Stiles could tell at this point that they weren't quite driving in a straight line. Derek had lost the road; you had to be kidding me he thought. Stiles sighed and dropped his head back against his headrest. Even as infuriating as Derek could be by getting them into this mess, Stiles couldn't help how he felt. If anything, it just made him want Derek even more.

Derek looked at him, "You're not going home tonight."

"You're kidnapping me?" Stiles asked feigning disbelief.

"There's no way I can drop you off and get back to my house in this weather. You'll just have to deal with it. Call your dad." His voice clearly said this was the final decision but still Stiles had to push.

"Why can't you just come crash at my house? Unless you had other plans and just wanted us to be alone." Stiles commented quickly in a low voice. He brushed the edge his bottom lip with his finger and felt his eyes flip down to Derek's lips just for a moment before returning to eye contact; they really had a mind of their own sometimes. Derek's eye told him to shut up just as effectively as words would have. This meant that he didn't shut up, as he never really could, but he did drop the subject.

It wasn't too much later that they pulled up the drive to Derek's home. Stiles had already called both Scott and his dad by this point. He had called Scott to explain the situation and ask him to cover for him in case his dad asked around or mentioned it later. Scott was sympathetic and told him it must suck to be stuck alone with Derek all night which then caused said person to grab the phone out of Stiles' hand and point out rather angrily to Scott that he could hear him. Of course Scott was so caught up with Allison that he had no idea how Stiles felt about Derek, or that it was growing stronger by the day. After Stiles was done telling his dad that he was spending the night at Scott's house, he couldn't help but feeling a little bit guilty that lying to his dad had gotten so natural. The sound of a slamming door knocked him out of his reverie and he quickly followed Derek up to the house.

The house was the same as always; creepy, broken down, but still home to the pack, home to Stiles. The outside air bit at his skin during the rest of the walk up the drive and Stiles wished he had worn a warmer coat. He looked on to Derek with envy; he looked perfectly comfortable in his typical long sleeve shirt. His sleeves were even pushed up to his elbows. Werewolf perks must include at least some resistant to cold, Stiles mused and silently imaged being wrapped in those strong arms.

Stiles noticed with unease as he stepped through the doorway that he didn't feel any less cold. "Um, Derek, it's freezing in here."

"You're kidding, right?" But as he looked back over his shoulder at Stiles he could see him shaking and chattering at the temperature. "Fine." Derek walked off to go find blankets with Stiles trailing him like a little puppy.

Derek was apparently determined to keep Stiles warm but couldn't win out against the lack of blankets in the house. After their long search Derek only found two which he wrapped around Stiles himself.

"It's getting late. You want me to sleep on the couch, right?" Stiles didn't think the couch was much but it would do.

"No, upstairs is warmer. You can take the bed."

"You sure? I mean I wouldn't want to intrude. This is your house after all even though it's super creepy and I have no idea how it's still standing. The couch really is-murphh." His babbling was cut off as Derek started dragging him up the stairs. Derek's hand felt hot on his wrist. "Wow, I had no idea you were so eager to get me in your bedroom." More like Stiles was the eager one as he decided to keep pace with Derek, though he still kept his hand around Stiles' wrist.

"Then I'm sure you'll be even more surprised to hear that we're sharing my bed." Stiles stopped his motion of following Derek not that it did much good as Derek kept dragging him along as he had been in the first place.

"Wait. Are you serious? 'Cause I was just kidding. I can definitely sleep on the couch. It's really not a probl-" Stiles tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Derek couldn't be serious. But he always was.

"You look like you're about to get hypothermia. We're sharing." And that was that. Derek wasn't changing his mind. And honestly Stiles was still freezing with the two blankets wrapped around him.

But it was very hard for Stiles to keep in his mind that this was completely platonic and that Derek was only concerned with his health. The only thing that could keep him calm now was the fact that Derek would certainly be sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Once inside his room, pretty much the only non-creepy room in the house, Derek went straight to the dresser. He dug around for a minute then pulled out a pair of heavy sweat pants and threw them straight into Stiles' hands. Stiles stood there a moment, just long enough for Derek to start taking off his own shirt after finding comfier clothes for himself. Stiles admired the view for about a split second before resorting to unbuttoning his own over-shirt; the only way he could get himself to drag his eyes off Derek. He swallowed hard as he saw Derek start changing his pants in his peripherals and Stiles changed his quickly to make sure Derek didn't notice anything was amiss.

After clothing was all situated, Stiles crawled into Derek's bed with his face towards the wall. Better get prepared for the long night of resisting touching Derek. After Derek got the blankets placed again, he climbed in after Stiles. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin as he felt something very warm press up against his back. Derek. So much for him sleeping on the other side of the bed Stiles thought as he felt Derek wrap his arms around him. Purely platonic his mind tried to insist.

Stiles rolled over to face Derek. "You know, if you wanted to cuddle with me you could have just asked." Close proximity to Derek always made Stiles' mind fuzzy. But Derek wasn't normally this close. Or have his arms around him. Or be in his bed.

"You're lips still look blue." Derek said as if that'd make Stiles' head any more clear. Especially when he felt Derek's eyes drop to said lips.

"Hey Derek. I know how I could keep warm." Oh god. He was completely blaming all of this on potential hypothermia.

"Oh yeah?" It was a challenge. Derek figured no one could have thought of something he hadn't.

"Yeah." And with that Stiles somehow got the nerve to press his lips up against Derek's, not that they'd been that far away in the first place. As he felt Derek's arms tighten around him, Stiles in turn reached up to bury his hands in his hair, succeeding in pulling Derek close and deepening their kiss. Yup, Stiles was warm now.

This was all completely Derek's fault.


End file.
